Let's See How Far We've Come
by Clare-Sakura
Summary: The trials and tribulations of the relationship of Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel, starting with how they got together.
1. Chapter 1

Let's See How Far we've come.

To fellow Hevans obsessives, this is for you.

I do not own Glee, that honour is reserved for Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. I do, however, own Elias.

Words reminiscent of Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans was a scared little boy, not because he was extraordinarily ordinary, rather, he wishes his secret was ordinary, that no one would bat an eyelid or associate who he was with disgust. However, as one of his favourite TV show characters says, "Straight people either hate you to your face or behind your back." This certainly rang true for the former in the Podunk of a town that was Lima, Ohio.

The one shining beacon of the mercilessly dreary existence that was William McKinley High School was Kurt Hummel. His flame shone bright, in comparison to him, everyone just seemed to mindlessly hum in the background, while his presence took centre stage.

After introducing himself to New Directions, Sam was at his locker, still getting used to how things ran on a day to day basis, until he heard a somewhat feminine voice and noticed the pale hand thrust at him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Those eyes, damn. Green eyes met Glasz, and Sam was captivated, he lost all traces of coherent thought, as his brain implored him to say something so he wouldn't look like some mindless mute.

"Hey." _Real smooth, Sam._

"So, tell me, maybe you used the whole, "I just stayed in the summer excuse", but I have 3 gifts, my voice, and my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and when it comes from a bottle." He looked at Sam's hair. Sam caught on instantly, and balked, _"How could he know?" _Sam panicked.

"I don't dye my hair."

"Yes you do, but it's between friends." Sam had to admit the kid had balls.

Sam zoned out, Kurt was now talking about singing a duet with him, and Sam literally tingled with excitement. However, he had a facade to keep in place, "Aren't duets supposed to be between a girl and a guy?" Sam internally cringed; he of all people knew that wasn't true.

Kurt continued on about Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor and Singin' in the Rain. Sam smiled wryly, he loved Singin' In The Rain, however, he feigned oblivion...

"Look up the menu for Breadstix online, and call me, because we are going to win this."

...

Sam had always known he was gay. It was just a part of him. In some ways, attending an all boy's boarding school was a blessing, a lot of boys were gay, but ultimately his sexuality resulted him in transferring.

_Sam had a roommate, Elias. He was gorgeous, green eyes, black hair, best friends. That all changed when they were watching a movie, and Sam had a spontaneous erection and Elias freaked._

"_What the fuck? Been thinking about me, fag? You should die!"_

_His venomous tone went right to his heart, "No, not at all, man. You know how it is, teenage hormones, always popping random boners!"_

"_How did I not see it until now? It all makes sense!"_

Sam was out to his parents, they were cool with it, so when his Dad got a new job in Lima, it provided the perfect opportunity to leave Elias and all his hateful homophobia, it just meant going back into the closet for a while...

Sam had an interest in fashion, nowhere in comparison to Kurt, but he knew his Ralph Lauren from his Burberry and that satisfied Sam more than enough, he didn't actively seek out designer garb, though. All he knew was he dressed well and he had no shame in being presentable.

...

He knew something was up when Finn followed him out from the shower.

"I don't see the big deal, he sent me, like, 60 mp3's of him singing, and I thought it was Faith Hill, the kid's good."

"Look, this isn't about how good Kurt is."

He continued rambling, until Sam's interest was piqued, about lying low and singing a duet with another dude- inside Sam was reeling, his feelings were really hurt.

"I didn't realize you had a problem with gay dudes." Finn denied any trace of homophobia, Sam gave him a look and let out a sigh of exasperation as he got up and walked out.

Only to receive a slushie, not a minute later.

...

To say he had been hurt when Kurt had dumped him for the duets competition was an understatement, he had been really looking forward to sing with the diminutive boy.

He was not going to let the homophobia of Lima and Finn get in the way. He was going to sing with Kurt one way or another.

...

After Glee, Sam pulled Kurt aside, the boy looked startled.

"What, Sam? I really need to go."

"Just tell me, the real reason you dumped me."

Kurt sighed, "It was Finn, he told me if I sang with you, you'd gain a lot of crap for singing with the resident gay kid, and you'd quit Glee."

"I'm offended he thought so lowly of me, anyway, what makes you think you're the only local gay kid?" Sam winked.

Kurt squealed, "I knew it! With that hair you couldn't possibly be straight."

"So, what do you say? Let's show them what we've got."

Kurt smiled, which made Sam's heart explode with affection for the boy, it was the happiest he'd seen the boy.

_Screw the facade._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Onyx Nailo: Thank you so much, you put a smile on my face. Your wish is my command, hopefully I fulfill that.**

I do not own Glee, nor do I own Weapon that honour belongs to Matthew Good. Yonde Kudasai!

For the next couple of weeks, Sam and Kurt practiced for their duet, they were sure they were going to win. Along with practicing, they would just hang out, getting to know each other and having fun.

"So, Sammy, why'd you transfer from an all boys boarding school to the slum that is McKinley?" He figured the blonde had a story.

"Well, I was in love with my roommate, Elias, green eyes black hair, he was gorgeous, well, one day I popped one and he freaked out, my Dad got a job in Lima, it provided the perfect opportunity to leave Elias and his hateful homophobia behind."

"Sam, I am so sorry." Kurt grabbed Sam's knee in a reassuring gesture.

"It's okay, Kurt, and now I have a new friend." He winked.

Kurt smiled and did something he never expected- he pressed his lips to Sam's, Sam took a second to respond and eventually warmed into the kiss, Sam hugged Kurt and Kurt returned it, neither boy could be happier.

...

The day for the duets competition arrived and Sam and Kurt were teaming with anticipation, they were the last to perform. Sam got the acoustic guitar in the corner and said, "I discovered this song from a favourite TV show of mine, Kurt has been amazing to work with, hopefully we do Matthew Good justice."

Sam started strumming the opening chords of the song as unfamiliarity was conveyed in the glee club's eyes- all except one- as the boys performed a haunting version of the song.

_" Here by my side an angel,_

_here by my side the devil._

_Never turn your back on me, never turn your back on me again_

_Here by my side it's Heaven._

_Here by my side you are destruction_

_Here by my side a new colour to paint the world_

_Never turn your back on it_

_Never turn your back on it again_

_Here by my side it's Heaven._

_Careful, be careful_

_Careful, be careful_

_This is where the world drops off_

_Where the world drops off_

_Careful, be careful_

_You breathe in and you breathe out_

_For it ain't so weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

_And you give in_

_And you give out_

_For it ain't so weird _

_How it makes you a weapon_

_Never turn your back on it _

_Never turn your back on it again_

_Careful be careful_

_Here by my side it's Heaven_

Stunned silence rang throughout the Glee Club, until everyone registered the boys finished their duet. Thunderous applause erupted for the boys' mezmorizing rendition, and Mr Schue congratulated them, "That was amazing! That epitomizes what a duet is all about! We have a potential number for Sectionals!"

Puck piped up, "You queer, Evans? Why would you be watching Queer as Folk?"

It took all of Sam's restraint to not punch the lights out of Puck, however, he stayed calm and breathed in and out evenly, "Well, unless you were watching the scene when Brian and Justin were having sex, how would you know about this song, Puckerman?" Puck was cornered and the rest of the Glee club knew it, given their sniggers, he was livid.

Sam continued, "Considering how you are always talking about how large my mouth is and how many tennis balls can fit in there, perhaps you're discovering something about yourself."

Sam grabbed Kurt's hand and walked back to their seats, however, the Glee Club were so dumbfounded, they didn't even notice.

...

Given the amount of time Sam and Kurt were hanging around each other, word spread fast around McKinley that something was going on between them, there was but not everyone needed to know, however the idyllic period of no one knowing, come to an abrupt halt during lunch time, the football team were perceived as a bunch of dumb, meatheads, but they were very perceptive, Sam's time spent with Kurt did not go unnoticed.

Azimio was the first to speak, "Yo, Evans! What are you doing associating with that fag? Not losing your manhood, now, are you?" Sam was incenced, but it was Kurt who spoke first, "My, Azimio, associating has got to be the largest word yet, keep studying your 5th grade vocabulary text book."

Azimio looked pissed, but Sam beat him to the punch, "First, never call me or Kurt that again, do you understand? I'll beat your face in. My manhood is very much intact, thank you very much, at least I'm honest about what I am, more than what I can say for you, do not go to the locker room or showers or I'll suck you off and we all know you'd enjoy it much more than you're letting on and that deep down you're as queer as a three dollar bill. Come within 10 metres of my boyfriend and I again, and you'll see the definition of fury," he directed this ccomment to Karofsky. He then grabbed Kurt, spun him in the air, and dipped him low like in a ballroom dance and kissed the life out of him, he grabbed Kurt's hand and sauntered off, to the utter shock of the football players.

All in all, it was a good day, and they won the duets competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Liam Clarke- Thank you so much! I was really touched by your review, hopefully you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Onyx Nailo- Writing Sammy as protective of Kurt is like candy to me, I'm glad it made you smile.**

I do not own Glee.

It was the start of another week at McKinley, and Sam and Kurt were out to the school as a couple, after their altercation with the jocks last week.

Sam and Kurt were walking hand in hand to the cafeteria, after getting lunch, they walked to the Glee table. Seeing as the Gleeks had a lot of their own problems, they were the only ones who didn't know of Kurt and Sam's relationship. Finn was the first to notice, his eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands and promptly raised his eyebrows, "When did that happen?" Sam smiled coyly, "A while ago." However, there was something about Finn's tone that had an edge to it that irked Sam, he raised their clasped hands, "Is there a problem, Finn?" Finn backpedalled, "Uh, no, of course not. It's just should you be so public about it? It mightn't go down well with some people." Sam raised his eyebrows, "Like you?"

It was at that very moment Rachel cut in, "What my slightly tongue tied boyfriend is trying to say is that he is worried for your safety, and some people can be very extreme in their condemnation of gay people, he wouldn't want you to get hurt. Being the product of a very loving LGBT relationship and having two dads, I can empathize with the homophobia and slurs." Apart from that little blip, the rest of the club congratulated them and wished them well.

It was time for classes to begin again and Sam and Kurt had geography together, Sam was at Kurt's locker, he was a bit nervous, he wanted to ask Kurt something but didn't know how to broach the topic with the countertenor. "Hey Kurt? We've been together for a while now, and I was wondering, wouldyougooutonadatewithme?" Kurt smiled wryly, "Sorry, didn't catch that." Sam groaned, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he exaggerated the enunciation of each word to poke fun at Kurt. "Samuel Evans! Of course I will!" Kurt gave Sam a searing kiss in the middle of the hall, it was like no one else existed.

...

It seemed homophobia came at them from every direction, even teachers, Sam could now see where half the kids in Lima got their homophobia from, adults, parents, teachers, they were supposed to be role models, pillars of society moulding the future generations, they were doing that, alright, moulding them into homophobic hatemongers.

Kurt and Sam were whispering to each other while the teacher gave his lecture, Kurt was trying to get Sam to tell him about their date but Sam was not giving in, "Kurt, that's half the fun, you'll just have to wait, it'll be special, just like you.. Now stop asking me-". "Gentlemen, I hate to be interrupting your faggy gossiping session about how you'll be giving it up to each other tonight, but I have a class to teach." Kurt was furious, and Sam could see that very thought etched on Sam's face, but he didn't want any trouble. Sam got up out of his seat, Kurt pulled on the sleeve of his Ralph Lauren jumper, "Baby, please don't, he's not worth it." Sam looked at Kurt, "I know, but seeing how he has affected you, I will not let him get away with that," he stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly. He walked up to the teacher, "Excuse me? Look I understand that you're stuck teaching in this hellhole where half of the students won't go to college and end up managing the local Walmart, but do not use your resentment for how your life turned out as an excuse to be a homophobe and an asshole. How dare you talk to and utterly demean and embarrass my boyfriend and I. Not everyone is out like Kurt and myself, but there could be a number of gay boys and lesbians in each of your classes, and when they have low self esteem as is, and hear you talking like that, and they decide that the world is better off without them and they take their lives, that's blood on your hands. Come on Kurtie, let's go."

...

"Sam, I don't know what to say, I am so touched, that you defended my honour, did I mention, it's really sexy?"

"No problem baby, it's my job, I can't stand to see you be upset by the likes of him. Anyway, you've still got our date to look forward to."

Kurt smiled, "I am very excited, but first, you've got to meet Burt Hummel".

Kurt was still laughing internally at the thought of his boy meeting other man in his life, he didn't even berate Sam for calling him Kurtie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**M.C, N.I.- Thanks for the encouragement and ideas, keep them coming, guys.**

**Onyx Nailo- You are constantly making me smile with your positivity, hope you enjoy this update.**

**Liam Clarke- Thank you so much, it really makes me feel good, that you like my story.**

**JustAStrangerPassingBy- Snarky Sam is so enjoyable to write, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**To my loyal readers, I am so sorry for the delay in update- forgive me, pretty please with a maraschino cherry on top?**

**I don't own Glee.**

To say Sam was nervous to meet Burt Hummel, was an understatement- he felt like his body was on fire- and not the "so full of passion, let's have sex right now", fire- rather he felt like he was being branded with a cattle prod. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, but Burt did have a reputation of being fiercely protective of his son, and for good reason. He wasn't going to hurt Kurt, so there was no reason to be afraid, was there? He got out of his car and walked to the door, before he could even ring the doorbell, the door opened and a man with a shaved head and stony expression stood there, appraising him.

"Hello, Sir. I'm here to pick up Kurt?" Sam was still nervous, all his resolve left him, and what was meant to sound as a strong, robust declaration, come out more as a wavering question.

"Hmmph, I take it you're the boyfriend?" Before Sam could even respond, Burt lowered his voice and said, "If you so much as make my boy cry, I've got a loaded Benelli in the back, and I'm not afraid to use it."

It was at that time, Kurt walked into the foyer. "Dad, please don't scare Sam. I agreed to let you meet him, so if you have any questions, ask now."

"Alright, Sam..." Burt said it with a hint of disdain.

"You may be with my son now, but there are many pretty girls at McKinley, that much I do know, how can I be sure that you're not going to run off with some blonde haired green eyed cheerleader?" Sam and Kurt blanched at the same time.

"With all due respect, Sir, the female anatomy does nothing for me, so even if things changed in the future, I would never be with a girl, and I like your son very much, I like to think of myself as having a moral code, and I will do my very best to make sure I won't hurt your son."

Burt seemed satisfied with that answer, and proceeded to ask another question, "Sam, one thing that does concern me, is you transferred to McKinley mid semester- were you expelled for drugs or underage drinking or mass orgies at your old school?" Kurt shrieked, "Dad! You can't ask that!"

"It's okay, Kurt, your father is just looking out for you. No, Sir, I don't smoke, drink, do drugs or have mass orgies, considering I came from an all boys school, and not all the boys are gay. I had to leave because the boys found out something about me, and some of the boys were really homophobic, so I took some pre-emptive action for my safety."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not, I wouldn't have met Kurt, otherwise."

"Okay, boys, get out of here before I change my mind, and Sam? It's Burt."

Sam smiled.

...

Kurt smiled, "Looks like you passed the Burt Hummel Test, so, , what are we doing tonight?"

"I was so nervous, but all I had to do was tell the truth, I really do like you, Kurt. How about we go out to dinner, and maybe catch a football game after?"

Kurt smiled, "That sounds great, no one, not even my father knows this- but I am a closet football fan, especially after my stint as kicker on the Titans last year, and I won them their only game, I just love watching, I only played kicker, so I don't know all the proper rules..."

Sam's mouth was agape- "Oh my God! My boyfriend loves football! You're amazing, Kurt! I can change that, I'll teach you the rules."

The boys went to dinner at a really nice restaurant called Melisande*, and just goofed around, talked about the day to day happenings at McKinley and Glee Club gossip and drama, they shared dessert- an amazing Rose Flavoured Grappa, Marscapone and Raspberry Tart*. They got ready to go watch the football game, but first, Sam had something up his sleeve, "Kurt, as much as I love your Tom Ford combo, you are not going to this game without a jersey, so pick one."

"Sammy! You know who I'm wearing? Aww! I'll pick the Dallas Cowboys."

"Kurtie- I may not be a stereotypical gay, but I do know my Tom Ford, Burberry and Ralph Lauren, I'm surprised you didn't compliment my blazer? Dallas Cowboys? Is that because their emblem is a star? Wait, that's a rhetorical question." Sam then poked his tongue out at Kurt.

"Oh, Samuel, how can you resort to such juvenile displays of behaviour?" Kurt proceeded to do the same thing.

"Sam, let me see your blazer?" Kurt then inspected it. "Oh my God! This isn't even out in the Ralph Lauren boutiques yet!"

Sam smiled bashfully, "Yeah, I know. My Mum is on the board of directors of Ralph Lauren."

Sam bought Kurt's jersey, and they held hands when they started walking to their seats.

...

The game was very thrilling, and anyone could see that Sam and Kurt, to a lesser extent, were in their element. Sam would describe each play with meticulous detail, whilst teaching Kurt the rules, and Sam's reactions inadvertently helped Kurt in whether or not he should be disappointed or enthusiastic if something happened. It also warmed Kurt's heart to see his boyfriend so happy.

Half time rolled around, and one of the traditions was the Kiss Cam- and it zeroed in on Kurt and Sam, to anyone who hadn't seen them holding hands earlier, it looked like two good friends at a game, and most of the other spectators didn't know what to think or expect, seeing as two guys were on the big screen, were the "friends" going to kiss or not? At that moment, each boy seemed to know what the other was thinking- _let's really give them something to cheer about. _Both boys leaned in, the crowd held its breath, and the boys started kissing, chaste at first, and then growing in intensity and passion, the electricity and passion almost tangible, after a while- the crowd seemed to realise that they weren't just two straight boys having a laugh, they were a couple, and despite what most people think would happen- there seemed to be a distorted logic in the air tonight- with the crowd's cheering seemingly increasing in volume and egging them on.

Meanwhile, at the Hummel household, Burt Hummel nearly fell out of his recliner.

...

The boys arrived back at Kurt's house, and as to be expected, Burt stayed up to wait for when they come back.

"So, how was your date?"

Both boys laughed, " It was really good, we had a fun time."

Burt smirked, "Sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me?"

The boys gave him a questioning glance, "No, positive."

Burt smiled wryly, "Thank God, for TiVo."

He then replayed the kiss cam scene. Kurt and Sam blushed profusely- and proceeded to stutter, "Errr- um- I- err- it was just a bit of fun, straight people do it all the time, why not us?"

Burt pursed his lips- "Don't make me have to get you into line, Sam, you're on the precipice, here."

Upon seeing Sam's terrified face, Burt loosened up, "I'm kidding, you guys are in a relationship, I'm not that naive to think that things like that aren't going on."

Sam hugged Kurt and pecked his lips, "Goodnight, Burt."

After Sam left, Kurt and Burt stayed up talking.

"Hey Dad, what do you think of my jersey? Sam bought it for me."

Burt hadn't noticed it when the boys got back for Kurt's Tom Ford concealed it, but he just had a brainwave. "Hey, Kurt? Was it your idea to go to the football?"

"No, it was Sam's, he bought this jersey for me, he said I can't go to the football without one, he loves football, he's the Titans' quarterback, he's won them their first 5 games. He taught me all the rules, went through all the plays with me in great detail."

Burt smiled, "That's great."

_My liking for this kid has gone up by 1000%. I love Kurt, but it's hard for me to relate to him. If Sam was stereotypical as well, I don't know how I would have been able to cope, I'm so different to Kurt, but I see a lot of myself in Sam..._

Over the next few weeks, due to football season being in full swing, Sam was spending a lot more time over the Hummel household than normal, and that's because Burt was doing a successful job of bonding with the fair haired pouty boy, things were going great, Burt and Sam were fast becoming good friends, and Burt had even invited Sam to Columbus, to watch a basketball game.

However, in the hallway, someone sat dejected and slumped, thinking _Burt used to do all of this with me._

*** To any of you Queer as Folk lovers out there, does the name Melisande ring a bell? Season One episode 17, when Michael becomes a snob, and "David and I are meeting Bobo and Melisande at Papagano?"**

*** One of my favourite desserts at a favourite restaurant of mine.**


End file.
